


Ryan's Revenge

by ThePurplePantherCat



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: i was in a creepy mood so here's a fan-made creepypasta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ryan's Revenge

I was in my own house, my parents had left me alone and would not be back until 3Am. So i just desired to watch my ALL TIME FAVORITE SHOW: Rottmnt. i was flipping through ep’s on demand but i came across a ep i never saw before… It was called “Ryan’s Revenge” i never heard of this ep before nore have I’ve seen promo’s or sneak-peeks for the ep on the internet. So being the female rottmnt-lover i am i hit play to check it out, but the strange thing is: instead of the normal: “You are watching Nick on demand” short ad you see every time you watch something on nickelodeon on demand it was a black screen with bloody red letters that said: “Go Away” ignoring it i hit fast-forward past it despite the fact my “creepypasta loving side” said that i should obay the screen and watch K.C undercover or Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty instead or something. then the ep started to play playing the theme song first like it always does but there was something off…..Donnie was the only character there…..And the sound seemed to be playing in reverse. and at the end of the theme song instead of the normal: Shredder roaring in the background and the turtles in action poses scene that shows at the end of the theme song like it always has in season 2, the screen was black and the other strange thing was with the show logo instead of the words: “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” the color green like it always is those words where the color red. then the screen flashes as if a single frame was replaced, i raise my eyebrow confused and the ep stared it stared just like a normal ep so i was confused on why it seemed so “horror-like” at first. 

Donnie dashed out of his lab his goggles over his eyes like he normally would if he was in his lab a few seconds ago. “LEO!!! DID YOU BRAKE MY TECH-BO!?” he shouted. Leo spoke quietly so i could not hear him but i think he said: “yes but…Don hear me out!” then the next thing that happened shocked me Donnie walked up to Leo but instead of scolding him like i thought he was gonna do he pinned Leo, bit his arm and ripped it off using his jaw. So now Donnie had blood on his teeth and jaw, Leo screeched in pain but not your normal cartoon scream of pain it sounded like a real persons cry of pain i covered my mouth in shock i thought that no matter what Donnie would NEVER hurt his brothers. Then Donnie picked Leo up by the neck and slammed him ageist a wall “Donnie please…..Your my older twin please….please don’t do this…” Leo rasped out trying to get Donnie to stop strangling him, but all Donnie said was: “Bye bye baby blue….” and instead of finishing Leo off with the strangling he punched him in the face, HARD. This killed Leo, Donnie smirks and leaves. I thought he would go back into his lab but no he put on his purple hoodie and went up to the serfice then it showed the normal short ads it normally does when your halfway through a 30 minute ep or something like that 

After the fast-brake the ep continued to play and Ryan/Hoodie Donnie walked into April’s school even though in the show it was like: midnight or something and April was there too in the library i figured April was there because she had to study for a essay or something but i still had no idea why Ryan (Othello Von Ryan (Donnie)) was there, but then he grabbed a gun, hid it behind his back and walked up to April and picked her up “What the- Donnie?” she said Ryan (Donnie) just made a small “chrrr” noise and shot her in the head but i noticed that he did not shoot her in the brain and if i squint i could see she was still breathing so i just guessed the bullet only nicked her skull not hard enough to brake it and hit her brain but hard enough to knock her unconscious, but apparently Ryan thought she was dead because he smirked but this was actually good news because if Ryan thought she was dead he would not come after her again to finish her off. Then the pancake-turtle wearing a purple hoodie left

Ryan headed back to the turtle lair and snuck up behind Raph i did not know what he was gonna do to him but then Raph’s eyes widen as he starts to choke then i knew EXACTLY what Ryan/Donnie was doing to Raph i tried to go out of the ep so that i could go back to what was on live because this was scaring me but there was a small box of text that said “TOO LATE!” on the lower right hand corner of the screen, so i was forced to watch, It showed the two wrestling around a bit then the camera changed to Raph’s P.O.V, he was facing Ryan/Donnie and his eyes changed the corners of his sclera started to become black and his pupils changed from his usual large black one’s to these creepy-looking red-silt-pupils and i could see Raph’s reflection in his eyes. Then Raph’s eyesight started to get blurry and he blinked a few times before his eyes closed for the last time….The camera changed back to 3rd person P.O.V and it became extremely dark in the lair and all i could see of Ryan was that sick/twisted insane smile….Then it showed a title card that said “One Day Later…..” it showed the dead body’s of Raph, Sunita (in human form), Leo, Mikey, and Mayhem along with the unconscious body of April 

the camera switched to Ryan/Donnie he was sitting on his bed and he was creepily starring into the camera with a creepy smile his sclera 100% black along with his pupils being small red dots then he got up and it showed him walking his back facing the camera and he started to sing a song i knew too well from “My Little Pony” his voice becoming a bit distorted with each line “Hush now..” he started then a knife slash was heard and for 2 seconds he faced the camera holding a bloody knife and a there was a cut going from his neck to his plasteron (it could hardly be seen though cuz he still had the hoodie on-) then his back faced the camera as he walked once more “quiet now..” he continued then another knife slash was heard and it showed Ryan staring into the camera for 2 seconds once more and he was holding the bloody knife again this time there was also a cut on the top of his snout and a cut in his arm/sleeve in the bicep then his back faced the camera as he continued to walk “It’s time to go to bed…..” he finishes then a gunshot was heard and Ryan was on the floor a gun in his hand and blood seeping out of his head signaling he shot himself. 

A few minutes later April gets up cuz like i said she was unconscious not dead. She looked around worried i guess this was the first time she experienced a murder and she walked out probably to find splinter and tell him what happened or something then the screen faded to black this scared the crap out of me i desided to do some research and the ep: “Ryan’s Revenge” never came up on wiki pages or tumblr so i started to wonder: was this a deleted ep or somthin? two weeks later i found a small card that had a picture of Ryan/hoodie Donnie from the episode that said: “your next…”


End file.
